The centrifugal casting method is a casting method including pouring liquid metal into a rotating mold, then the liquid metal therein fills the mold under the action of a centrifugal force and solidifies to be a cast product. This kind of machine for centrifugal casting is referred to as a centrifugal casting machine (CCM). Quality indicators of a casting pipe produced by the CCM include the uniformity of the wall thickness of the casting pipe and the weight thereof. The main factors affecting these two indicators are the tilting speed of a sector ladle of the CCM and the speed of a travel system of the CCM.
Currently, a tilting system of the sector ladle and the travel system of the water-cooled centrifugal pipe casting machine are both driven by a cylinder. During operation, due to influence of the oil temperature and the load on the cylinder, it is difficult to ensure a constant tilting speed of the sector ladle tilting system and a constant speed of the travel system, thereby affecting the rate of production of quality casting pipes and causing waste of a lot of hot metal material.
Therefore, it would be desirable to ensure the constant tilting speed of the sector ladle tilting system and the constant speed of the travel system to address an important issue faced by the person skilled in the art.